


a burning hill

by wlwfae



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, THEYRE GETTING MARRIED!!!!, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, the title is from a burning hill by mitski :p, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwfae/pseuds/wlwfae
Summary: i just really wanted a leopika wedding fic so i wrote it myself bc sometimes u gotta create the content u wanna see in the world u know (my first fic so . dont have high expectations or anything pls)





	a burning hill

They had both agreed beforehand that Leorio would go first. Of the two he was by far the bigger crier and even now, after all these years where they had both seen each other through the worst possible experiences as well as the best, Leorio had only seen Kurapika’s eyes well up with tears a handful of times.

_Hopefully today will mean happy tears though_ he thought as he gave the man standing in front of him a soft smile before launching into the vows he has prepared (he had dutifully rejected Killua and Gon’s help, it just seemed wrong to rely on two 16 year olds’ advice on how to publicly express his undying love).

“Kurapika. Truthfully, when we first met on that boat to the hunter’s exam there was no way, even if I had been given a hundred years to come up with different outcomes of that scenario I would have ended up with this one” he grinned at the way Kurapika’s eyebrows knitted together, he knew this probably wasn’t the best way to begin his vows but he was building up to the really good stuff.

“And that’s what I love about you, about us and this life we’ve created for ourselves. You keep me on my toes like no one else can and I swear I’ll never ever get enough of it. Every day I wake up and I’m completely in awe of you Pika. I love how you’re the most logical and analytical person I’ve ever met. It honestly scares me a little just how well your brain works.” he couldn’t help but smile at the dusting of pink that appeared across his soon-to-be-husband’s cheeks as he continued, “And with every moment following that first encounter you’ve only ever been a blessing in my life. I love how we bicker over the dumbest things and I love how you make even the most mundane things like studying anatomy exciting. I love waking up before you and making breakfast and I love your loyalty to those you love” He intensified his gaze because this was the most important part of his vows and he needed Kurapika to know he meant every single word, “You love harder than anyone I’ve ever met and I know sometimes you feel the weight of the world on your shoulders but I also know that your clan is looking down on you with nothing but pride and love. There’s nobody. Nobody. Who could do what you do. You’re one of a kind and every day I’m so grateful you choose me to love back because there’s no one else for me Pika. From the moment we met it’s been you and it will continue to be you until the end. You’re the best thing in my life”

Kurapika’s eyes had been flowing with tears for quite some time, his hand starting to crush Leorio’s, but he knew what he wanted to do before ending his vows. With a deep breath he said _I love you_ in Kurapika’s native tongue, a language that lived on only with him but that Leorio had slowly begun to learn bits and pieces of, each word and phrase spoken like a secret. He had known from the beginning and through all the drafts that this is how his vows would end. That even though Kurapika’s clan had passed on without him that Leorio would always be here, good days and bad and that now they could create their own family. What he hadn’t expected was the bright scarlet of Kurapika’s eyes. He had seen them glow in that ethereal and otherworldly way before but it always caught him off guard and today was no exception. Kurapika gave him a watery smile and said _I love you too_ back in the softest voice, spoken just for the two of them and Leorio swore that more than ever before he understood why the Kurta clan’s eyes were considered one of the seven wonders of the world.

Kurapika sniffed and cleared his throat. "Well, if you're allowed to say it then I guess I will too," he grinned deviously, "I would never have predicted this either after meeting you on that boat. You were hard headed and self important and if I remember correctly you challenged me to a fight during a hurricane." Well, Leorio thought, I guess it's my turn to blush.

"But I quickly learned how wrong that first impression was. Leorio you are the single most selfless person I've ever met. You care about other people so much it's like you just throw love around with reckless abandon." Kurapika grinned sheepishly and squeezed Leorio's hands gently, "It can get kind of overwhelming to be on the receiving end of it."

"You're just such a calming presence in my life. Which is crazy because we're the two people in this room who have punched Gon's father but-" someone in the front row coughed (likely to cover a laugh) "but it's true. Your presence settles me like no one else. If I'm stuck in traffic or having to deal with a ridiculous client all I have to do is think 'Okay, first i have to get through this and then I can tell Leorio all about it and he'll tell me he's glad I didn't cut that douche off because we really can't afford our insurance rates going up.' And then I'm fine. It just, it always circles back to you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Every morning, every night I want to spend with you." His voice lowered to a whisper, "I love you, so ridiculously much". and of course Leorio whispered "I love you too" back.

They both nodded at Melody to proceed with the ceremony and were met with a nod and a smile. 

"Do you, Leorio Paladiknight, take Kurapika Kurta to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" he said with a grin.

"And do you, Kurapika Kurta take Leorio Paladiknight to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" and Kurapika had never wanted anything more.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom"

Immediately, Kurapika was enveloped in Leorio's arms and all their friends burst into raucous applause. Leorio was the first to smile into the kiss but as Kurapika wrapped his arms around Leorio's neck, so did he. 

They reluctantly broke apart and walked down the aisle, hand in hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> theyre in love that is all


End file.
